


Camp Club

by stephvym



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Camping, High School, Other, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephvym/pseuds/stephvym
Summary: Purpled is just a teen who likes to camp.Solo.So when he meets 3 other teens who also likes to camp...
Relationships: Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo & Tommyinnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WOOO  
> No ships with the minors ofc.  
> This is more of side work, I won't update it as much?  
> idk

Down the road, you could see a blonde boy, riding his bike downhill. He was huffing, and he was wearing a huge scarf as it was cold. You could even see his breath.

He was packing some luggage tied on his bike, it slowed him down just a bit.

Turning a simple left, you could see the autumn leaves and the blue clear sky sprinkled with tiny clouds. 

As he pedaled, he saw a mountain painted with beautiful orange and tinted with green and red. 

He then stopped, seeing a small tunnel. Taking a small breath, he went through, pedaling a little faster to get out. 

Finally, seeing the light, he went through.

Stopping, he looked at the lake. It was clear as the sky, you could even see its reflection. He saw the mountain, as it was so tall it could reach out and touch the skies above it.

 _The top is hidden by the clouds today..._ The teen thought, staring.

He took out his phone, looking at the time. _It's already 2:30.._ The teen thought. 

As he pedaled down the road, he passed a public bathroom. Glancing, he saw a boy snoring. 

Stopping, he took a look at the boy.

He had black and white hair, and he was curled up into a ball..sleeping on a bench at the public restroom.

He was quite tall.

 _He's sure to catch a cold..._ The teen thought, shrugging as he continued to bike again.

"I'll like to stay the night please"

"Of course, just write down your name and contact info please"

_Purpled Gray_

"Your checkout time is 11:00 AM tomorrow"

"Feel free to use whatever in the forest as firewood" 

Purpled nodded.

"Ok"

A man was holding out some bags, he noticed the boy going to the campsite.

"Hm?"

He walked into the store, asking

"Is that boy here to camp at this time of the year?"

"Oh yeah, Phil, that boy shows up a lot at this time of the year"

"Huh..Wilbur, he's pretty tough doing that"

Purpled was finally at the campsite, he stopped the bike and got off.

Seeing the lake and land surrounded by it, he took a deep breath.

 _I've got the place to myself_ Purpled thought.

_The off-season is the best_

Dropping off his stuff, he decided he'll set up here. 

Stretching a little, he opened up the tent's stuff.

Slowly putting the tent one by one, connecting the sticks, putting the tent's cover, and hitting the little knacks on the ground.

He rolled out his sleeping bag, put a little desk together and a chair, and finally putting his stuff on the side..

He was finished. 

He sighed, grinning. 

"There, done."

He plopped his butt on the chair, shaking a heat patch, he put it on his body, sighing at how hot it was. 

_I think I can do without a campfire today.._ Purpled thought, taking out his phone. 

_They're a pain to make anyway.._

Silently scrolling through whatever was on his phone, the wind started to blow.

Shaking the heat patch again, it started to blow even harder, making Purpled's hair blow and hit his face.

It was very cold today. 

To the point, Purpled was shaking and blowing out his breath for warmth. _This isn't working well...._ Purpled thought.

_But I don't wanna make a campfire...they're a pain to start..it gets so smoky..the sparks put holes in your clothes too.._

The cold wind blew in his face.

"Brrr..."

.....

_First, before I start collecting firewood..._ Purpled thought, putting on gloves.

_Oh! there_

He picked up a pine cone. _Pine cones are excellent natural fire starters..they'll start with just a single match_ Purpled thought, picking up some more.

_If the pine cones are well-dried, they'll start up nicely_

"This one.."

"This one is a little wet.."

"Oh! here's one"

A little squirrel watched the blonde boy pick up multiple pine cones.

By then, his bag was now full of pine cones. 

"Hm..I got too many but that's fine"

"Now..firewood"

He picked up one, looking at it. _Try and find the driest ones..if they are too damp, they probably won't catch on fire, or, they may pop out of nowhere, making that dangerous_ Purpled thought. 

_If I buy some, I'll try and find some firewood shops, a bundle costs 5 to 7 dollars, but it's different in all locations_

_But some campsites are nice and let you get firewood for free once you pay for their camping fee of course_

He was done, smiling proudly at himself at the firewood he got.

"Done"

"And I still got a lot, but whatever"

He took out a sharp blade, looking at the firewood darkly.

"I'll turn you all into dust when I get my hands on you"

Too bad he couldn't. He did cut some up but it took long. He tried breaking one in half by his feet, it was successful, but he fell on his butt.

But alas, it was done, Purpled out of breath. 

_Bathroom.._

Walking up to the public bathroom, he noticed the boy moved a little. 

"Oh whatever" Purpled said. 

The boy snored, but he still looked peaceful.

Purpled grabbed his matches, grabbing a pine cone.

_To start a fire, first light up the pine cones_

_Then, start stacking the thinner sticks on the pine cones first, then gradually go to the thicker ones while leaving space between them for airflow_

_When fanning the flame, I must do it gently_

The fire then started to lit up slowly, Purpled staring at it. 

_Even if this dries my face out.._

_I know I'm gonna smell like smoke.._

_But nothing beats this warmth!!  
_ Sighing happily, his hands slowly warming up at the fire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OWAH CHAPTER 2 ALREADY?? WOWOO

Purpled was sitting on his chair, looking through his phone until he got a text message.

**Punz: Bro!**

**Purpled: Yeah?**

**Punz: Where did u go today?**

Purpled took a picture of the mountain, sending it to his older brother.

**Punz: OHhh, Mount Pluro huh?**

**Purpled: Yep, Mount Pluro is wearing a hat..**

**Punz: It happens sometimes**

**Punz: Hopefully it clears up**

Punz then sent a picture of their eldest brother, Dream, who was stacked under a pile of blankets.

**Punz: Don't catch a cold**

He chuckled, giving Punz a thumb up.

It was a cool afternoon, 4 birds were flying through the red, orange, and green forest, the clouds were moving slowly, as Purpled just stared at the fire and was reading a book he brought.

The sky turned orange.

"Ahhh Fundy! where did that boy go?"  
A man with orange and white hair with fox ears opened a door, looking around the room with boxes.

He sighed.

"When the hell is that boy coming home?"

Purpled looked up, realizing it was already dark.

_I guess I should get out my lantern now_

.

.

.

_I drank too much water_ Purpled thought, he stood up and grabbed his lantern.

_Bathroom._

He walked out of the public bathroom, and then he realized. 

He glanced over to the side, the boy with black and white hair was gone. 

_Of course, he'd go home by now_ Purpled thought, turning around.

But no, he wasn't home, he was standing right in front of Purpled, tears flowing down his cheeks.

Since he was very tall, Purpled felt small.

The 2 boys stared.

Before Purpled made a run for it.

Dropping his lantern, he ran for his dear life.

But the boy wasn't far behind.

"WAIT FOR ME!!!"

The 2 boys were sitting on the campfire, the boy wiping his tears as Purpled just stared. 

"So..you just moved to DREAM Valley today?"

The boy nodded.

"And you came by bike to see Mount Pluro, but got tired, fell asleep, and missed it..?"  
The boy nodded.

"And when you woke up, it was pitch dark"

"Yes.." He sniffled.

"It's downhill that way, that tunnel? you can get down quicker"  
"N-NO way! it's way too dark and scary!"  
  


"Well..why don't you call home and ask them to pick you up?"  
"OH yeah!"  
He stood up searching for his phone.

"Phone..phone phone-"  
"OH, HERE IT IS!!"  
It was a pack of cards.

The boy fell to his knees, putting his hands on his face.

His stomach growled as Purpled just stared in disbelief.

"Want some..Cup Noodle..?" Purpled asked, holding a cup.

"Really!?"

"5 dollars"

The poor boy held out 2 dollars, asking if he could just imagine it was 5.

"Just kidding"

The boy stared as Purpled poured water in his little pot, turning on the heater. The boy was amazed, then he looked at the campfire.

"Eh? aren't you gonna boil it over there?" The boy asked.

"My pot will be black with soot if I do" Purpled replied. 

"Woah...I wouldn't have thought of that! you're like a pro!" The boy said.

_At what.._ Purpled thought. 

"Also..I have my phone...tell me your home phone number" Purpled said.

"Eh..I just moved here! so I don't know!"

"Your phone number?"  
"I don't remember!!"  
  


His stomach growled again. 

The water then started to boil. "Hey! it's boiling!" The boy exclaimed.

Purpled took the pot of hot water and poured it into the cup noodles, the boy looking hungrily.

He then sneezed, wiping his nose with a napkin.

_No surprise if you caught a cold_ Purpled thought.

The fire then started to grow smaller, Purpled quickly fanning it. 

"Woah" The boy said, coming closer feeling the warmth.

"Thanks!"  
"It's so warm.." The boy said. 

"..."  
 _Now that I think about it, I only ever camped solo..so..is this what's it like camping with others?_ Purpled thought. 

The noodles were finally done, The boy grabbing a fork and opening the lid. "Wah..it looks so good!" The boy said.

"I'm just gonna dig right in!"

He grabbed the cup, wolfing it down hungrily. 

Purpled stared as he ate his. _He sure makes it look good.._ Purpled thought.

The boy finished his cup, sighing at how good it was. He then looked at Purpled. He was still finishing. 

_I wonder if this boy is camping by himself..._ The boy thought.

_He's even smaller than me..._

Purpled noticed the boy was staring at him. 

_He must be younger than me...right??_

_Is he in middle school?_

_He's so amazing..and small!  
  
_ The boy smiled, making Purpled be taken back. "Hey..where did you come from before?"

"Me? well, way from the bottom! a place called ENDEREYEBURG!"

"Ah..ENDEREYEBURG, I can't believe you came from your bike just to see Mount Pluro!"

"My older brother told me that the view from Mount Pluro from here is just 20 dollars!" The boy rambled.

"So I came all the way up the hill just to see it!"

Purpled's amethyst eyes widened.

"But it's so cloudy! you can't see a thing!"

Purpled gasped.

"Hey! listen to me!"  
Purpled smiled at him.

"You can't see it? you mean that?"

"Wha?"  
Purpled pointed.

"That."

The boy turned around, gasping.  
Mount Pluro was beautiful tonight. The moon right beside it.

The top of the mountain was littered with bundles of snow, the starry night making it better.

The boy's green and red eyes sparkled, amazed.

"I can see it.."

"Mount Pluro."

.

.

.

"Oh!"

The boy turned around, smiling sheepishly.

"I remember my brother's number..."

"I am so, so, so so, so sorry" The boy's older brother said. 

"About my idiot of my youngest brother.."

"Please, take this for your troubles"

Purpled waved his hand. "No no, it's fine"

Meanwhile, his younger brother was in pain as he got hit by his older brother.

His older brother crossed his arms, looking at him angrily.

"It isn't a "MOBILE PHONE" if isn't around with YOU" His brother scolded.

He grabbed his younger brother, pushing him in the car.

"You pig, why did you forget!?"

"OWOWO, STOP YOUR GONNA MAKE ME THROW UP"

Purpled stared, not wanting to join in.

The car started, his older brother waving.

"Good night! don't catch a cold!"

Purpled waved. "Good night.."

As they drove away, Purpled looked in the bag.

"Oranges.."

Purpled sighed.

_He was pretty weird.._ Purpled thought.

"Guess I'll go back and go to sleep-"  
"WAIT UP!!"  
He turned around, faced with the black and white-haired boy.

"Here!" He said, putting a piece of paper in his palm.

"My phone number, I asked my brother for it"

He grinned.

"Thanks for the noodles!"

Purpled was surprised.

"Let's go on a proper camping trip next time!" 

He ran off to the car, Purpled standing there. 

"See you!" He waved off. 

Purpled watched the car drive off, looking at the piece of paper in his hand.

_XXX-XXXX-XXX_

_Ranboo FoxClaw_

_What a werido.._ Purpled thought.

He turned around, walking off. 

"Guess I'll add him, though"

"You have school 2 days right? you should stop goofing around" Ranboo's brother said.

"I'll be fine" Ranboo said. 

"Hey Fundy, do we have any camping supplies at home?" He asked. 

"Hm? I think saw a big camping tent around there.." Fundy said. 

"Really!?" 

He smiled, looking out the car.

_I want to go and see Mount Pluro again_

"Also..you smell like smoke"

"Fundy- WAIT WHAT?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably gonna start working on my other work soon, so yeah! don't worry >:P

**Author's Note:**

> ever since Texas got snow idk how to act anymore, i don't get much snow at where i live either  
> Lights? Going off and on  
> Snow? Here  
> Wifi? Slow  
> This work? got deleted once by accident and got a little ticked off  
> I did make a little fox snowman though, got stomped on by my sister


End file.
